Soulmates shorts
by FunahoMisaki
Summary: In a world where your soulmates words are written on your skin, there are quite a few strange pairings, stranger words, and even stranger meetings. These are some of the ones that pop into my head. AU OOC Femslash, Slash, Possible Bashing, Rarepairs perhaps. Send me any couples or prompts you might have and I'll see what I can do!
1. VictoriaSkye

**AOS SOULMATES Shorts**

 **By: FunahoMisaki**

 **(A/N: I own nothing and in a world where the first words your soulmate says to you are written on your skin somewhere there are some strange couples and even stranger meetings. These are the ones I think of. AU OOC Femslash and Slash)**

 _"Time. Can you override this?"_ Skye asked completely done with the woman that had just opened the door to her bunk. Not that most of her team could blame her, Hand did send two of their members on a suicide mission after all.

 _"What do you think you're doing?_ " Victoria Hand demanded eyes narrowed at the hacker and not registering what the girl had said although May had by the ways her eyes widened slightly.

"Trying to find Coulson. Vanchat's our best bet and if I can trace his financials I can follow the money trail and hack into them." Skye said not looking phased in the slightest by the womans words.

"I didn't take you for a sadist and masochist Victoria." May said about an hour after they had gotten Skye off of the plane and May had gotten the senior agent alone.

"What do you mean?" Victoria asked startled as she looked at the smaller woman who had once been her S.O. In a flash May had grabbed Victoria's arm and pushed down her jacket sleeve to expose the words on her arm, standing out against her slightly tanned but still pale skin.

"Did you even hear what Skye said to you when you opened the door?" May asked as Victoria jerked backwards on reflex at the sudden action and grab.

"What does that have to do…no…no way." Victoria's eyes widened as she caught onto what May was implying, May just went over to the computer in the room and brought up the video footage from Skye's bunk.

" _Time. Can you over ride this?"_ Victoria was completely frozen, staring wide eyed at the screen with her left hand gripping her right arm where her words were hidden.

"She's…it's her. I…I've been waiting twenty five years for her and…I didn't even notice." Victoria backed into the wall behind her, slipping down it as she stared at the onscreen image of the hacker that had unknowingly spoken her words.

"She didn't either by the looks of it. Wait twenty _Five_?" May asked turning to Victoria sharply after she registered what number the woman had said.

"Yes. I got my mark on July 2nd 1988. Why?" Victoria asked blinking at May who gave a small smile at that.

"Skye will be happy to hear that. She never knew when she was born." May said making Victoria look shocked.

"She's a former foster kid Tori, like Clint, only she lived in a van instead of joining a circus." May explained gently making Victoria wince. She had heard from Clint about how bad some foster homes could be.

"I…I want to talk to her. I _need_ to talk to her May." Victoria said looking up at May almost pleadingly from behind her rimmed glasses. She had been waiting twenty five years to meet the person who would utter her words and now when she had she kicked the girl off of the BUS, which was probably the closest thing she has to a home.

"Then when she calls to tell us she found Coulson go with us." May said simply making Victoria blink for a second.

"You played me…and yet I can't find it in me to be upset." Victoria said standing and composing herself as she stared at the image of her other half. She was going to see her soon and then…then she'd learn how things would go between them.

$^#$^$# Line %$$ %

"I thought all the protocol crap mattered to you?" Skye asked staring at Victoria after Coulson removed her bracelet but the older woman was still on the BUS. Skye only vaguely saw May ushering everyone out of the room with glares and pointed looks.

"Not as much as you do." Victoria said softly, sitting on the couch and motioning for Skye to sit as well. Skye stubbornly remained standing.

"Do you remember what you said to me when I opened the door to your bunk earlier before you were kicked off the plane?" Victoria asked making Skye blink for a minute as she thought about it.

"I asked you to override the anti-tech bracelet." Skye said slowly and making Victoria smile slightly.

"Right and I asked you what you thought you were doing." Victoria said watching the girl closely for any sign of recognition, frowning slightly when the girl gave none.

"Okay and?" Skye asked confused.

"Skye…what do you know about soul-marks?" Victoria asked gently making the girl blink for a moment.

"Only that it's some words written on a persons skin. I grew up in the foster system around nuns and they never taught us about them. They never told me what mine were and I couldn't read my words even if I could see them. Why?" Skye asked shrugging slightly while Victoria rolled up her jacket sleeve and showed the girl her arm.

"Can you override this? I…those are my words to you?" Skye asked reading the words printed in messy scribbles on the skin and looking up at Victoria wide eyed.

"Yeah. They appeared on the 2nd of July, year 1988. I've been waiting to meet you for twenty five years. May…May I see my words to you?" Victoria asked glancing away almost shyly, this was way out of her depth after all, and making Skye frown but nod.

"I…I suppose it's only fair but I doubt they're readable." Skye said standing and removing her shirt so that she bared her back to Victoria. Victoria felt an icy hot rage fill her veins at the sight of the scars littering Skye's back, especially over her words which as she said were barely readable.

"I can only read the word doing but that is my handwriting. I'll kill whoever did this to you." Victoria said gently tracing the one words that was actually readable through the scars and making Skye shudder slightly. Skye glanced at the woman who was standing behind her over her shoulders worriedly, wondering if the woman wanted her truly or thought they were merely stuck together. Skye's thoughts froze when she met the gentle and warm gaze behind those dark rimmed glasses. Victoria looked nothing like she had at the HUB or even earlier on the BUS when they were rescuing Coulson. She looked warm, soft…she looked happy to see Skye. It was…nice. Strange…but nice.

"Even with your scars, you're still the most beautiful woman I've ever met. The only way you'll be rid of me is if I die or you don't want me anymore. I swear." Victoria said smiling softly down at Skye who looked shocked and a bit touched at her promise.

"I…I'm not good with emotions other than bad ones so…I don't know what I'm doing. If…If you don't mind being patient or teaching me…then I don't mind seeing where this will go." Skye said glancing at the floor before looking up at Victoria unsurely.

"Oh my _Petit ciel._ I'll be here every step of the way. Help you with anything you need. I promise." Victoria said kissing the top of Skye's head before there was a crash by the stairs. Skye slipped her shirt back on quickly and had a gun in her hands that she lifted off of Victoria in an instant, turned so that her back was pressed to Victoria's side and her gun was aimed at the disturbance.

Victoria for her part had tensed and wrapped one arm around Skye protectively as she drew a second gun she had hidden on her person and had it aimed at the center of the disturbance as fast as Skye had.

"Soulmates? You're soulmates?" Ward demanded wide eyed from where he was at the bottom of the stairs, having fallen in his shock apparently. Skye sighed and glared at the specialist, clicking the safety of her pilfered gun on.

"Damnitt Robot. Way to ruin the mood."


	2. SimmonsHill

**AOS SOULMATES Shorts**

 **By: FunahoMisaki**

 **(A/N: I own nothing and read last chapter.)**

 _"Look can you just dumb it down for me? I'm on a schedule."_ Maria Hill said sighing as she looked between the Science twins that had been babbling between themselves thinking of a way to explain the changes that happened in their friend.

 _"To put it simply… she's like an X-man now. That's a popular American thing right or is that just for show?"_ The female twin asked confused in a British accent. Maria's entire world froze as she stared at the young woman in front of her, her mouth dropping open.

"Oh goodness! Are you alright!? What happened?" Simmons asked worried when Maria slipped off of her stool and crashed to the floor, still staring at Simmons.

"You just… you said the words on my stomach." Maria said gaping at the scientist who blinked for a moment.

"What?" Simmons yelped as she stared wide eyed at her _boss_.

"Simmons, her words spoken to you were asking you to dumb it down because she's on a schedule." The male twin said in a Scottish accent as he stared at his twin who was wide eyed and blushing a bit.

"Oh…oh the words on my back!" Simmons said while Maria was beginning to chuckle a bit at the sheer absurdity of the situation.

"You know…you're the reason I take so many missions to foreign countries and watched or read everything I could get my hands on about X-men." Maria said smiling goofily at Simmons who blushed and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear.

"You're the original reason I began speaking using all the technical terms, now it's just a habit." Jemma said smiling nervously back at Hill who stood up and offered Jemma her hand.

"Maria Hill, Canadian, X-men geek, former actress and deputy director of Shield." Maria introduced herself and making Jemma blush more as she took the offered hand.

"Jemma Simmons, British, bio-chemist and a future member of the 616 team that was just started. Pleasure to officially meet you." Simmons said blushing brightly as Maria kissed the back of her hand.

"So this is where you are Maria." Victoria Hand said entering the room with a smirk on her face and making the scientist jump.

"Yeah sorry but something happened." Maria said her eyes never leaving Jemma, the small bio-chemists almost dainty hand held in hers still.

"Are you hitting on the cute girls without me? You know I like the sweet little British ones." Victoria said grinning as she leered playfully at the scientist who went an even brighter shade of red.

"You're an asshole." Maria said making Victoria blink for a second as the smile slipped off of her face. The Science twins gapped in disbelief at the deputy director.

"She's yours?" Victoria asked turning serious and watching as Maria nodded happily.

"I'm so happy for you Ria! I know you've been looking for her for a while now!" Victoria said smiling brightly as she hugged Maria tightly before turning and wrapping Jemma in a hug.

"Welcome to the family dear!" Victoria said smiling warmly down at Jemma, any and all traces of flirting gone.

"Wait what's going on?" Fitz asked confused.

"It's a bit of a thing our old S.O. taught us that our whole family of agents does. For example. Maria's mark has X-men on it being an American thing. So say I just found my other half and Maria was confused about what happened. I'd tell her to go back to her X-men movies and she'd understand that I was discreetly telling her I meet my other half." Victoria explained causing the two scientists to nod in understanding.

"Hilariously Victoria's soulmark has her mate calling her an asshole so guess what I got to finally call her now that I met you, my dear?" Maria asked grinning at Victoria who flipped her off.

"To be fair I did insult Iz first. Hell it's almost common amongst our family to call our mates names. Boss called Phil and idiot the first time she met him…and now he calls _himself_ her idiot. Not to mention what Nick's mark says." Victoria said snickering while Maria snickered as well.

"I _so_ can't wait to see the look on his face when he meets the one who will openly call him a pirate to his face." Maria said snickering as well while the twins were wide eyed. Someone was going to call Director Fury a pirate to his face?! Man they must have some balls!

"You go on and take her out to lunch or something Ria. I'll take the little scottish one out to eat with me and Iz. They both look like they could use a good meal." Victoria said walking over and grabbing Fitz by the shoulder.

"Come on Bagpipe boy. You're her twin so you're part of the family too. Iz will want to meet you and probably give you some self-defense lessons while we let your sister get to know mine." Victoria said near dragging the boy from the room, poking her head back in to grin at Maria.

"And don't break your girl Ria! Izzy has medical training but she can't fix that!" Victoria ducked back out of the room laughing when a thrown knife embedded on the wall where her head had been, catching a strand of her hair.

"Stupid older sister figures." Maria grumbled blushing brightly as she glared at where her sister rookie had been standing a second ago.

"And stupid mercenaries training her to be cheeky and faster than before." Maria said as she tugged her knife loose and put it back in it's holster.

"We don't have to do anything you don't want to, dear one, but you do look rather scrawny. I know a nice little café nearby that has some delicious tarts and coffee." Maria said smiling hopefully at the bio-chemist who was wide eyed before she blinked and smiled slightly.

"I'd like that."


	3. SkyeKara

**AOS SOULMATES Shorts**

 **By: FunahoMisaki**

 **(A/N: I own nothing and read last chapter.)**

" _So you're the hacker I've heard about. Phil sure does have a habit of adopting weird strays."_ A woman's voice said from behind Skye as she searched for something on the floor in a lab at the HUB causing her to jump and yelp when she banged her head on the table above her.

 _"Son of a bitch that hurt!"_ Skye said crawling out from under the table and glaring at the strange woman behind her who was gaping at her in disbelief now. The entire 616 team was standing there with the woman, most of them amused and Jemma worried a bit about the hit to the head.

"Not how I thought I'd hear those words. Are you alright?" The woman asked kneeling down and checking on Skye who was rubbing the back of her head.

"Aside from the large goose egg on the back of my head I'm fine. Nice to finally meet the person who encouraged me to become a hacker." Skye said wincing a bit and keeping one eye closed but smiling slightly at the woman.

"Sorry but it's nice to meet the person who is half the reason I punch people when I meet them most of them for the first time. Name's Kara Palmas, Agent 33. I'm best at infiltration missions." The woman said smiling back as she moved to help Skye up.

"Name's Skye, no last name and no cool number or title. Hacker extraordinaire and a pretty decent actress. Now give me a second while I find my contact." Skye said keeping her left eye closed as she moved to look under the table again.

"You wear contacts?" May asked surprised as she looked at her duckling who glanced at them with one brown eye and nodded.

"Yeah the nuns hated my real eyes and so did everyone else so I've been wearing special contact lenses since I could walk and talk." Skye said searching for the contact and stopping when Kara put a hand on her shoulder.

"I…I can't imagine anyone hating you no matter what your eyes look like. May I see you…without the contacts?" Kara asked hopefully making Skye tense.

"I'm guessing you all want to see?" Skye asked standing and looking at the team who all nodded, giving her their own encouraging looks.

"Fine just remember I warned you when you decide you don't want me anymore." Skye said sighing and before they could say anything she opened her left eye.

Where normally there was a warm brown eye staring at them…there was a golden yellow colored eye with a reptilian slit for a pupil. Popping the contact out of her right eye showed a blood red colored iris with a reptilian slit pupil as well. Everyone was frozen as they stared at the mismatched eyes causing Skye to sigh and look away as she popped her contact back in and closed her left eye.

"Like I said. No one wants me after they've seen how my eyes really look." Skye said softly and she didn't even bother to turn around and look at them as she quickly ran from the room and down the hall.

"Wait! Skye!" Kara called snapping out of her shock and awe as she saw her other half run from the room upset.

"Oof! Watch i-" Victoria Hand began glaring at the girl that just ran into her only to stare slightly at the golden reptilian eye that was open for only a second before the girl paled and snapped it closed. Victoria nearly swallowed her tongue as she stood up, recognizing the fear in the girls brown eyed gaze as she offered her a hand up.

"Hey its okay kid. You don't have to hide it, not around me at least. Look see." Victoria said softly as she removed her glasses, showing that they were tinted and specially made…because they hid the tall womans own golden reptilian gaze.

"You're like me…except…both of your eyes are gold. Mine…not so much." Skye said looking surprised and causing Victoria to look confused for a minute before she smiled.

"Oh you're a hybrid. It's alright. I have friends that are hybrids too. My mate, Isabelle, has one red eye and one completely white eye. It unnerves the crap out of those who don't know her when she doesn't wear her contacts. I'm guessing someone saw your eye and you ran?" Victoria asked offering the girl a hand up.

"Yeah. I met my soul mate just after I lost my contact. I showed her and my team my eyes at their request but…" Skye frowned down at her shoes as she accepted the hand up, making Victoria frown too.

"Skye!" Kara said breathing slightly heavily when she finally found her mate who tensed up, causing Victoria to tense and give Kara a golden eyed look that had the infiltration specialist pause before Victoria put her glasses back on at least. The tall level 8 agent remained tense however and watched Kara closely as the other woman approached the tiny hacker who looked smaller than normal when standing next to the 6'1 senior agent.

"Hey…sorry I froze up back there. You're eyes are just…" Kara paused for a moment as Skye began trembling a bit and Victoria bared her teeth threatening.

"Beautiful. Shocking and really beautiful. I was kinda awestruck." Kara finished making Skye freeze while Victoria simmered down as the specialist hugged Skye from behind.

"You don't have to believe me right away or even remove your contacts ever again if you don't want to but…I like your eyes. Both with and without the contacts in. They…They're really beautiful. Almost as beautiful as you are. Almost as beautiful as your words written on my leg." Kara said smiling slightly as she held the tiny hacker close, pressing the words on the inside of her leg against the outside of Skye's leg.

"You're mine Skye and I've been waiting twenty five years to meet you. Your beautiful gold/red eyes won't scare me. If anything they just make you look that much more beautiful." Kara said smiling down at the girl who was few inches shorter than her. Victoria stared at them before smiling faintly and patting the top of Skye's head.

"You're in good hands kid. I can tell that she means every word. If you need anything or have questions about your species's habit then come find me at any time of day." Victoria said smiling at the girl before she walked off towards her office.

"So…aside from the fact that I'll likely have the shovel talk from one of the scarier women in Shield…want to start over? Go back, find your contact, and get to know each other over lunch, my treat?" Kara asked smiling hopefully at Skye who looked down and bit her lip for a second before she looked back up, showing her golden eye again and making Kara smile wider at her.

Skye smiled at the acceptance from her other half and nodded slightly.

"Sure long as we go somewhere with a good dessert."


	4. Triad VictoriaJemmaSkye

**AOS SOULMATES Shorts**

 **By: FunahoMisaki**

 **(A/N: I own nothing and read last chapter.)**

 _"Aren't you a bio-chemist?"_ Victoria asked looking at the girl in the lap-coat delivering a report to her desk. The poor thing gave a small startled yelp and stared at Victoria wide eyed and shocked and blushing a bit.

"Well?" Victoria asked raising an eyebrow after a moment of the girl staring at her without saying a word. Thanks to Victoria sitting down while the girl was standing, they were roughly the same height and Victoria could see the girl taking a deep breath.

 _"Yes I am…although technically that would be your doing."_ Jemma finally said causing Victoria's pen to fall from her grasp as she stared at the girl in front of her. One who was close to half her age and just spoke the words written neatly on her stomach.

"You just…" Victoria stared shocked at the girl who blushed and looked away.

"I'm sorry! You startled me by saying my words and I've really been spending too much time with Skye and it just came out without me thinking about it really." Jemma began apologizing until Victoria let out a laugh, her eyes bright and sparkling happily.

"It's alright, in fact it's better than alright. I've spent years wondering what was my doing. You…don't happen to have a third mark do you?" Victoria asked smiling warmly at the girl who gave a shy smile back.

"A-actually I do. I…I've already met our third if you want me to introduce you?" Jemma offered hesitantly making Victoria smile brighter and stand up immediately.

"I'd love that…I've waited so long to finally meet you both." Victoria said causing Jemma to step forward and place a hand on Victoria's arm.

"Well you don't have to wait anymore. I'm here and I'll take you to meet our third. Fair warning though, she'll probably beg to know when her mark appeared. I was too young to remember when her mark appeared on me but I was born with yours, and she was born with both of ours." Jemma said smiling almost shyly up at Victoria who looked confused.

"It appeared the day she was born of co…oh…she doesn't know her birthday." Victoria said realizing why her third would ask about when her mark appeared halfway through the sentence.

"Foster care all her life, never adopted and she eventually ran away. It's…not my story to tell. She's…not really very talkative about her past before joining our team. But I've stalled you enough. Let's go introduce you." Jemma said smiling sadly at first before brightening up a bit at the end.

"I don't care about your past. I only care that you're happy, safe, and healthy. Both of you. If you or her want to tell me your pasts that fine with me, and I'll tell you anything you want to know of mine. I'll be happy to learn whatever you both want to tell me about yourselves." Victoria said taking Jemma's hand and letting the small scientist pull her out of the office, well tug her more like. The other agents and people of the Hub stared in disbelief as Simmons happily pulled the formidable Agent Victoria Hand, who was at least a half a foot taller than her, down the hallways towards one of the gyms.

"Skye! I've found our third!" Jemma yelled as soon as she entered the nearly abandoned gym, the only person in it being a small woman of Asian-American heritage that was punching the punching bag. Victoria winced at the girls form as said girl turned towards them immediately with a bright smile on her face at the sight of Simmons.

 _"Whoever taught you that form has no clue how to train a woman, brute strength is fine for my size but you need speed and agility more."_ Victoria said causing the girl to smirk at her.

 _"Sorry I'm not an amazon like you gorgeous but hey you're the reason I keep pretending not to know how to fight and you're hot so all's good."_ Skye said making Victoria snort slightly at the words, recognizing the words written between her shoulder blades and the obvious amount of sass from the girl.

"I was told you'd want to know when your mark had appeared. July 2nd. 1988." Victoria said looking amused at the girl who froze for a second before she began grinning widely.

"July 2nd. I'm not twenty four like the nuns thought. I'm twenty five…Ha Fitz is the youngest on the BUS now!" Skye said grinning widely as she cheered, making Victoria's heart hurt at how happy her smallest soul mate was to learn her birthday. To think she often took knowing hers for granted without even realizing it…

"It's alright. I do the same." Jemma whispered looking at Victoria in understanding with a sad smile while Skye was happily cheering and doing a happy dance.

"Hm?" Victoria acknowledged, blinking herself out of her thoughts easily, as she looked at the woman still holding her hand.

"Take things that we always thought were so simple for granted. Seeing how happy she is at just knowing her _birthday_ …it really hurts our hearts because we've always known our birthdays and we took them for granted without even noticing." Jemma said softly, her eyes looking softly, sadly, at Skye who finished her happy dance.

"It's really nice to meet you by the way. Not just to know my birthday but also…because…well because it's _you_. One of the two missing parts of my soul, well neither of you were really missing per say because you always knew where you were…but I didn't know and I didn't think I'd ever find you because of the nuns and their way of telling me that I didn't deserve love which is why no one ever wanted me and-"

"Easy there _Petite ciel_. You're rambling." Victoria said after stopping Skye with a chaste kiss to the lips.

"Which is usually my thing." Jemma said smiling sadly at Skye, having obviously heard and noticed the part where she had said no one ever wanted her.

"Oh that sounded French. Love the accent." Skye said smiling brightly up at Victoria who gave her a soft smile.

"It is French, and I usually try to hide my accent. And ignore or forget anything those nuns ever told you. You deserve all the love in the world and I want you." Victoria said slowly wrapping her arms around Skye, giving her time to move away. The girl stayed still though and soon Jemma wrapped her in a hug too.

"We both love you and each other with everything we have darling…and we both want you in our lives so much. Don't ever doubt that." Jemma said making tears appear in Skye's eyes.

"You two are the best. I don't know what I did in a past life to deserve two beautiful badass babe soulmates like you two…but I sure as hell hope it was good enough for us to always have a happy ending." Skye said wiping her tears away quickly and hugging the two back, being sandwiched in between them since Jemma was an inch or so taller than her. 

"I think I'm the one who should be saying that _mi amores_. After all you both are half my age almost, but I swear. I'll do my very best to ensure that we all have a happy ending. I don't care if I die in the process. I won't let anyone or anything hurt you two. Not ever again." Victoria said solemnly, staring them both in the eyes so they understood she was being serious.

"You're not allowed to die. Neither are you Skye. We'll all three work together. Your training, my chemicals, Skye's hacking, and all our stubbornness. We'll make sure no one hurts any of us and none of us will die in the process." Jemma said sharply, strongly and making Skye give a small snort and a dry look after wiping her eyes again to get rid of possible tears.

"This coming from the one who jumped from the BUS _mid-flight._ "


	5. Rollerderby quad SkyeHillAkelaNatasha

**AOS SOULMATES Shorts**

 **By: FunahoMisaki**

 **(A/N: I own nothing and read last chapter.)**

"Why did I let you talk me into coming here again?" Akela asked looking at one of her three soulmates who was grinning as she looked at the starting line up.

"Because we both know that at least one of our other mates is a Derby girl and that they have something to do with the Lesbian Apocalypse team." Maria said grinning as she watched the match begin, the blockers one team making an invincible trio.

"Ouch that looks like it hurt! An amazing block by Red Death, and her two partners Bloody Bitch and Star Slayer!" The announcer said as the three blockers stopped the jammer, who had ran right into the taller member of their team and fell on her ass.

"Besides don't look so put out. We aren't the only ones from Shield here." Maria said nodding a few seats down and causing Akela to gape at spotting the signature red streaks of hair amidst the brown/black curls of Victoria Hand who was cheering loudly for the Lesbian Apocalypse team. Looking around Akela also spotted the 616 team, some robot faced guy staring boredly, two scientist types looking horrified, May looking intrigued and Coulson cringing when the smaller member of the blockers, Star Slayer, was rammed into but didn't fall. A few seats away from Victoria was Bobbi Morse cheering loudly for the Lesbian Apocalypse team while Bobbi's soulmate Lance Hunter and a tall black man Akela didn't know the name of were cheering on Bloody Bitch.

"Looks like they're swapping stars." Maria said her eyes lighting up as she saw the team stop and the jammer, Bitch-be-gone, giving the star to Red Death.

Akela looked impressed at the front flip that Red Death pulled off over the opposing team's blockers which had them gaping in disbelief at her back.

"That's my girl!" Star Slayer was heard loudly laughing and saying, earning a blown kiss from Red Death as she passed.

"Looks like they're a soulmated pair." Maria said frowning slightly before her eyes began looking at the other players, although she kept being drawn back to the two women.

"Star Slayer's about to jam." Akela said then winced at how that sounded, much to her mates amusement.

"Both her and Red Death have some good moves." Maria said watching as Star Slayer was faced with three rather wide set women in front of her. The small woman didn't look phased as she skated between one woman's legs, causing everyone to look shocked except her teammates.

"They're moving like some agents do." Akela noted as she watched the girl go around and around in what seemed like no time flat. The girl was small and she was fast, very fast, and plenty agile with how easily she dodged, weaved, and passed the opposing blockers.

"Lesbian Apocalypse is the winner." One commentator announced as the match ended, Star Slayer having scored one last point for her team before the other jammer who Akela didn't even bother remembering managed to trip her up using her skates just as the ref called time.

"Come on let's go congratulate them. We might be able to get close enough to talk to them this time." Maria said looking hopeful as she looked at the celebrating team, looking a bit upset when Star Slayer and Red Death hugged each other and kissed. Yep they were obviously together.

"You did great out there Izzy. You weren't letting anyone by you." Victoria said complementing Bloody Bitch with a warm smile on her face as Maria and Akela approached, Lance, Bobbi, and the guy Akela didn't know coming up to greet and congratulate her as well.

"Thanks but most of the points were scored by Nat and the mouthy brat." The woman said removing her helmet and causing Maria to pause as the woman gave Victoria a quick but loving kiss. She knew the woman looked familiar but she didn't expect Victoria Hands Soulmate, Izabelle Hartley, to be a Derby Girl.

"That's _my_ title for her." Victoria said with a snort, obviously knowing who her soulmate was referring to.

"That's only because she reminds you of me! Speaking of which I'd better go save her from Coulson's fretting." Izabelle said snickering as she looked at her teammate who was being fussed over by Coulson, Fitz, and Simmons. The girl was laughing and wincing at the same time, part of her face red and angry and bleeding a bit from where the skin was torn by the fall and slide across the ground.

"You ever pull a trick like that on my soulmate again and I'll rip your spine out of your ass and beat you to death with it!" Red Death could be heard yelling at the opposing Jammer that had tripped Star Slayer up.

"Looks like you'll have to pull Nat off of Edward Sparkles." Lance said snickering at the threat and making Victoria and Izabelle both snort.

"Like hell we will. We'd probably help her with that cheap trick she pulled on the brat." Izabelle said while Victoria nodded in agreement.

 _"Nice game but the ending there looked a bit rough."_ Maria said making it to the side of the hacker for the 616 team, causing her to snort slightly.

 _"Honey things are always rough with the Lesbian Apocalypse."_ Skye said snickering before wincing when her lip bled a little worse. Maria gaped and Akela froze for a moment.

 _"Then why would you want to be on a Roller Derby team, much less one that gets you hurt?"_ Akela asked causing Skye to suck in a sharp breath as the words finally registered in her mind.

 _"Because your words are written down the left hand side of my ribs."_ Skye said looking at Akela and Maria wide eyed while everyone around them gasped or stared wide eyed.

"Nat! Get over here! There's someone you have to meet!" Skye yelled causing her mate to appear beside her instantly.

 _"What did you do to my Skye?"_ Natasha Romanoff demanded staring at Akela dangerously while Maria looked surprised.

 _"Nothing yet Romanoff although hopefully we'll be able to change that."_ Maria said causing Natasha to blink.

 _"Commander Hill?"_ Natasha asked surprised and making Akela snort.

 _"Couldn't you have said something more original? Seriously how many times a day is she called that?"_ Akela asked making Natasha stare at her wide eyed as well.

"Huh…" Natasha said staring at her other two halves as she held Skye close protectively.

"Hey Nat. Think the others will agree if we try and change our team name to Lesbian Heaven?" Skye asked making her team face-palm while Izabelle, Lance, and Bobbi all snickered. Victoria merely snorted in amusement before she began spluttering when Izabelle decided to throw in her two cents.

"Only if Vic decides to join the team! Wouldn't be _my_ Lesbian Heaven without her."


	6. Negima Cross AnneDaisy

**AOS SOULMATES Shorts**

 **By: FunahoMisaki**

 **(A/N: I own nothing and read last chapter.)**

Daisy Johnson sighed heavily as she entered the crazy school in Japan. She was one of the few agents they could spare at the moment for a protection assignment this large due to her powers, and the only one who could actually speak and understand Japanese fluently.

"Excuse me Ma'am but the classrooms and registration building is over there." A young man who only looked about eleven at the most said smiling up at Daisy and pointing to a building off to the side. H didn't look Japanese, in fact he looked either American or European and given his accent that reminded her of Simmons, he was from England, but his Japanese was fluent.

"You must be the prodigy from England I've heard about. What is with that country and it's prodigies? Anyways... I'm Daisy Johnson, the new head of security around here." Daisy said putting her hand out professionally, May would murder her if she screwed up by not being diplomatic. Well… maybe not murder her…

"Oh I'm terribly sorry for confusing you for a student ma'am! My name is Negi Springfield, and I'm the teacher of class 2-A. I'm sure you'll be seeing a lot of my girls. I'm supposed to take you to your deputy as soon as you got here. She's only been here for a week herself but is already happy to have someone helping her. She's not allowed to strain herself much for a few more months after her gunshot wound the week before she was sent here. She's at my classroom now in fact." Negi said beginning to walk away and making Daisy wince recalling how the gunshots to her guts felt all that time ago. It really didn't feel like it had only been two years ago that she had nearly died. It felt a lot longer than that.

"Yeah gunshot wounds are very dangerous and tricky, not to mention they hurt like he'll even years later if you stretch the wounds too much or are hurt in the general area." Daisy said sympathetically, remembering how many times she had nearly thrown up from the pain when she had taken a blow to the stomach. That was with an alien drug helping her too!

"You sound as if you have experience with it." Negi said giving the taller woman a concerned look and making her snort as they entered the classroom where there seemed to be a fight going on.

"I took two bullets to the stomach about two years ago." Daisy said as she entered the room, making everyone pause for a second. It was a classroom full of rambunctious teenage girls, only girls, with one familiar looking dark haired dark skinned woman facing away from them as she tried to break up a fighting red head and blond girl.

"Ma'am I've brought the new head of security." Negi called to the woman who glanced back relieved.

"Thank you Professor Springfield." The woman who had been reported dead said relieved before she looked at Daisy.

 _"Do you mind helping me with these two?"_ The woman asked making Daisy suck in a sharp breath as her eyes widened.

 _"Not a problem but can I first say that you look pretty damn good for a woman who was reported dead?"_ Daisy said causing the woman's mouth to drop open.

"You…You just said and how do you?" The woman asked staring at Daisy shocked while the entire class froze as they realized what had happened.

"Was made an agent the day before it all fell apart. Daisy Johnson, formerly known as Skye, and codename Quake. Fitzsimmons talked about you a lot Miss Weaver." Daisy said smiling slightly at the older woman who was staring at her wide eyed before she smirked.

"So you're the wonder hacker that the Science Bunnies got so attached to. Please my dear, call me Anne." Anne Weaver said while a girl in the middle row looked fed up.

"Seriously what is with this class and bringing soulmates together? The chances of this actually happening so frequently is about one in one million! First was Lincho and the brute!" The girl said pointing at the two girls that had been fighting.

"Then the science babes!" Here she pointed at a girl with glasses and a girl with buns on her head.

"Then the ninja and Female Jackie Chan!" Next was a tall slant eyed Chinese woman and a grinning blond woman next to her.

"Then the silent clown and creepy priestess!" That was directed at a white haired girl that was juggling and a dark haired girl cleaning a gun at her desk.

"Not to mention the samurai girl and the deans granddaughter!" That was pointed to a dark haired girl with a sword and a giggling brown haired girl cuddling into her side.

"And now the insanely smart deputy security officer and a world class former hacker now security guard are paired together!" The girl said pointing directly at Anne and Daisy who smirked at her.

"Hey us supposed to be dead women have to stick together. I just find it ironic that a former headmistress said my words when I'm a high school drop-out. Besides how do you know about the hacking thing?" Daisy said snickering.

"Oh please. Any hacker worth their title is aware of the woman who uses the handle 'Sky'. You're like the Einstein of hacking!" The girl said making Daisy grin and shrug sheepishly. She knew she was good, very good in fact, but she never really considered that she was _that_ good.

"What do you mean 'supposed to be dead'?" The girl with glasses on, one of the science babes, asked curiously.  
"I was shot in the chest and left for dead. I nearly didn't make it to the hospital where they saved me." Anne said making the class wince.

"Got shot twice in the stomach and nearly died if it wasn't for my super awesome and overprotective friends saving me." Daisy took it a step further and pulled up her shirt, showing the twin scars on her stomach and making a few of the girls look sick.

"Ouch. What other scars do you have?" Anne asked wincing as she gently traced one scar before Daisy dropped her shirt grinning. Daisy leered at the dark skinned woman and her next comment had several prudes in the class and Anne herself blushing bright red.

"I'll be happy to show you later on in private my dear. Unless of course having an audience is what you're into."


	7. Triad MaySkyeVictoria

**AOS SOULMATES Shorts**

 **By: FunahoMisaki**

 **(A/N: I own nothing and read last chapter.)**

Skye rolled her eyes as she listened to the Science Bunnies talk between them about the alcohol content within the beers they were drinking after they successfully blew a hole in the side of the plane.

"So what does your soul-mark say Skye? Have you met them yet?" Jemma asked looking at Skye and causing the girl to start slightly.

"Don't have a clue and if so I wouldn't know it." Skye said with a snort as she swung back the rest of her beer while the whole team looked confused at that.

"What do you mean?" Fitz asked making Skye roll her eyes.

"How do you know about soul-marks?" Skye asked making everyone frown.

"My pare-oh…" Fitz began only to wince when he realized the truth. Skye didn't have parents to tell her about her soul-marks.

" _Exactly_. None of the foster parents cared to tell me what mine said back when they were readable and the nuns hated me, my marks, and marks in general. Therefore I never knew what mine said." Skye said shrugging slightly.

 _"What do you mean when they were readable?"_ May asked frowning at the girl and causing her to sigh heavily and stand up. Pulling her shirt up she turned so that they could see her back. Jemma and Fitz both let out sharp gasps while Coulson froze and Ward muttered a curse. There was only a few letters actually readable of the mark on her back, the rest looking like it had been shaved off or carved out.

 _"Like I said, the nuns hated me and my marks and so did some of my foster parents. This was my seventh birthday present."_ Skye said causing May to suck in a sharp breath as she stared at the girl while Coulson's mouth dropped open.

"Can't read my second mark either so like I said, wouldn't know if I met them." Skye said shrugging her shoulders as she turned and showed another mutilated mark just underneath her ribcage.

"Why…why would anyone do such a thing?" Simmons asked tears in her eyes and going down her cheeks.

"Some Foster Homes are great, some orphanages are great…all the ones I got stuck with sucked though and the nuns didn't give a damn. Everyone knew there was something strange about me, something freakish…so they tried to fix me. The nuns hated that my soulmates are both women by the way the words were written back when they were readable and so they were happy when I came back with the both of them mutilated beyond recognition." Skye said with a humorless laugh that sent shivers down everyone's spines.

"Coulson I'm using the communications room and taking Skye with me. There's someone she needs to meet." May said standing up suddenly and grabbing Skye's wrist gently as the girl put her shirt back on, making everyone look confused except for Coulson himself.

"Of course. Tell Tori I said hi and congratulations to you both." Coulson said watching as May gently tugged the younger woman in the direction of the BUS.

"Why's Agent May taking Skye?" Fitz asked watching the two women depart, Skye looking confused.

"I've known Melinda for years…and I know what both of her words say, especially since one of her mates was in my team back during our rookie years. Her other mate…well…Skye knows what her words say now." Coulson said making the three younger agents blink before Simmons and Fitz turned bright red and Ward's mouth dropped open as he stared after the two women.

"Wait…did Coulson just say?" Skye asked her eyes widening as she looked back at Coulson before her head whipped around to look at May.

"July 2nd 1988 both me and my other mate got a new mark. We were already married but we had always thought something was missing and then our new marks showed up. You might not know what your mark says, but I do…after all you just said mine." May said smiling slightly up at Skye who was staring at her shocked and wide eyed.

"And I'm about to introduce you to our other mate." May said as she punched in the numbers on the video conference and waited.

"Are you alright Mel? I heard that there was an incident with Columbines? If Fee didn't call and tell me you had stopped by his base to use the slingshot I would have gotten a jet and came to check on you myself." A woman Skye didn't know said as soon as the conference connected. The woman was wearing a dress suit and had long wavy brown hair with red streaks in it.

"Tori. Phil said to tell you hi and that he sends us both his congratulations. The idiots are going to have a field day." May said looking at the woman with a fond smile and making her blink a bit.

"Why would they do that and who is this?" The woman asked looking at Skye confused and curious.

"Tori…this is Skye, a former hacker for the Rising Tide. The nuns hated her." May said using the phrase they agreed on if May met their second mate first. Tori's eyes widened behind her glasses and her mouth dropped open a little bit.

"Skye…this is Victoria Hand. Senior Shield agent level 8 and my other mate." May said smiling up at Skye who blinked for a bit and looked at Victoria.

 _"Huh I didn't know Shield agents were allowed to put streaks in their hair. Red's a good look on you though._ " Skye said finally as she stared at Victoria who let out a breathy laugh.

 _"Well both being an agent and the streaks are your fault dear one._ " Victoria said in return as she stared at the young woman standing next to her wife.

"Huh so that's what my other mark says. Wonder which one is in which spot…" Skye said blinking slightly while Victoria looked at May confused.

"Foster system where the nuns hated her and her marks. They're mutilated beyond recognition Tori…but they're still ours." May said looking pissed at this before looking at Skye and smiling warmly.

"I'll kill whoever touched her." Victoria growled angrily.

"Get in line. So…are you bringing that jet here so we can bond with her whenever she's ready or should we come to you?" May asked making Skye snort slightly and grin.

Her next words had Victoria laughing and May blushing brightly. That was not what she meant!

"Oh I'm sure we'll be coming to her no matter how we meet up."


	8. Triad request VictoriaSkyeIsabelle

**AOS SOULMATES Shorts**

 **By: FunahoMisaki**

 **(A/N: I own nothing and read last chapter.)**

 _"Ouch that has to suck. Those things are annoying but don't worry, it'll probably come off soon."_ A woman said wincing from behind Skye when her arm snapped to the wall thanks to the anti-tech bracelet on her wrist. Skye instantly stiffened at the words.

 _"I can remove it easily but thought it best not to. My name is Skye, designation Black Sheep."_ Skye said robotically as she turned to face the woman who let out a sharp gasp.

"Well…I didn't expect to hear that this morning. My name is Isabelle Hartley, call sign Xena. Do…do you have a second mark?" Isabelle asked staring at the girl wide eyed and earning a nod.

"Yes. I presume that you do as well and know our third?" Skye asked her voice still robotic as she stared at Isabelle calmly, coldly, and not unlike a certain super spy.

"Yeah. She's here at the HUB. I'll go get her and bring her here to introduce you." Isabelle said nodding rapidly and making Skye shake her head.

"That would not be a wise thing to do. My programming is mainly decommissioned thanks to Widow however hearing both trigger phrases in such a close time frame will result in my programming activating and causing me to become violent. It is better to wait until Widow is here and can decommission the rest of my programming or restrain me until the de-programming is complete." Skye said robotically, her eyes never wavering as she looked at the older woman who looked confused before her eyes widened slightly.

"Black Sheep…Programming and Widow? You're from the Red Room aren't you? One of the survivors of the explosion of their base in Russia." Isabelle said the pieces fitting together in her mind as she recalled what Natasha had told her of a second Red Room facility being discovered.

"The only survivor. They gave me orders to kill everyone else for the graduation ceremony, they never specified that I was to only kill the other trainees. I followed my orders and then destroyed the base. Widow found me three years ago and has been steadily de-programming me in her free time." Skye said nodding and causing Isabelle to go wide eyed as she dug her phone out of her pocket.

"Romanoff why didn't you tell me you knew my third soulmate? Skye, Black Sheep, any of this ringing a bell? Yes I know for sure! She's standing right in front of me at the HUB and told me about the explosion of the facility and being de-programmed. You'd better get your tight Russian ass here fast and finish de-programming her so that I can introduce her to Vic!" Isabelle said into her phone heatedly before hanging up.

"She'll be here in thirty minutes. Why are you wearing that anyways?" Isabelle asked looking at the tech killer pointedly. Neither woman noticing Team 616 walking out of a nearby hallway with Victoria Hand behind them, close enough to hear what the two women were saying.

"I was infiltrating the Rising Tide as a favor to Widow and keeping them from getting any important information. Team 616 picked me up while I was still under cover and so I followed Widow's instructions on pretending not to know how to fight, or anything about Shield and the Red Room. I needed valuable intel from an important member of the Tide that 616 was tracking and knew that Agent May was following me. He was getting ready to run and so I kept him in place by sleeping with him as I had been trained to do. As expected 616 caught him and me as well and therefore tagged me with the bracelet hoping that it would short out any technology around me." Skye said making the 616 team gape at her while Victoria frowned sadly at that. The girl who looked half her age had been trained to not care if her body was taken advantage of? That…that was heartbreaking.

"You said that they hoped it would short out the technology not that it does. You can also get it off of you at any chosen moment according to what you said earlier…how?" Isabelle asked making the team look torn between shock and fury while Skye smirked slightly.

"The Red Room did not merely train me to be able to kill Widow for her betrayal. I was also their first successful experiment. Able to see and manipulate electronic waves as well as control any electronics with merely my mind, that is what they managed to do to me. Turn me into a human super computer and an assassin able to kill the Widow herself." Skye said causing 616 to pale to a deathly shade of white at that and gape in open mouth horror at the girl even as a red haired spy came rushing into the room and straight at Skye.

Skye looked at Natasha and the two began a heated discussion in Russian and three other languages that were mixed evenly and fluently switched between so that no one else knew what they were talking about. After two phrases from Natasha, Skye went completely still and tense as her eyes and face blanked. At another phrase or three she relaxed and smiled again.

"Finally! I was beginning to think that I'd never find the release code for that particular programming. It's safe for you to greet your mates now, both of them, Little Sheep." Natasha said sighing in relief as she kissed Skye's forehead.

"Thanks mother Widow." Skye shot back with a smirk, causing Natasha to laugh.

"Vic get over here and say something to her! She's the Black Sheep!" Isabelle said grinning as she looked over at her taller mate who sucked in a sharp breath at this before hurriedly striding over. Skye looked the tall woman over head to toe and then gave a lazy smile.

 _"Well you're certainly a tall one. I'm going to have to climb you like a tree for a kiss aren't I?"_ Skye asked making nearby agents gape at her audacity while Isabelle busted out laughing and Victoria blushed slightly.

 _"Well that'd be much harder than me bending over to kiss you so how about we compromise on that?"_ Victoria said making Skye tense for a fraction of a second before relaxing and giving the taller woman bedroom eyes.

"You like bending over then? I can work with that." Skye said in a near purr making Isabelle laugh harder and Victoria blush brightly.

Natasha let out a sigh and looked at the hacker fondly, saying something that many somehow knew would become more common to hear around the base soon.

"Damnitt Skye."


	9. Request DaisyWanda

**AOS SOULMATES Shorts**

 **By: FunahoMisaki**

 **(A/N: I own nothing and read last chapter.)**

"Hello I'm agent Daisy Johnson of Shield. I'm the one they sent to help train the gifted individual known as Wanda Maximoff?" Daisy said smiling politely at Tony Stark and the others causing them all to tense.

"Shield is gone." Captain Rogers said looking sternly at the small slip of a woman in front of him.

"The Shield you knew, infested by Hydra, is gone. The world however still needs its defenders so Shield has been rebuilt. We noticed that Ms. Maximoff has trouble controlling her powers and so I was sent to help her with her control." Daisy said not looking bothered by the near hostile looks she was getting from Earths mightiest heroes.

"What makes you think you're able to help her in the first place?" Barton asked narrowing his eyes at the slip of a woman who smirked slightly.

"I'm like her except I wasn't willing to get my powers in the first place. However I've learned to live with them and control them. I'm also the one in charge of a team of Gifted called the Caterpillars, and no I didn't come up with the name so don't ask me. I find Gifted individuals and help them train their powers so that they don't potentially hurt anyone. If they want to join my team then I let them, if not then I leave them alone as long as they don't try breaking laws or killing off people." Daisy said nodding to Wanda who looked at her surprised.

"Prove it! What's your power?" Stark demanded making Daisy roll her eyes and smirk.

"Here why don't I just show you?" Daisy asked before suddenly the whole building began to shake for a minute, throwing most of them to the floor. Soon it stopped and Daisy looked around before sending out a wave of vibrations to a glass of water nearby, causing it to let out a perfectly tuned A.

"I can manipulate and feel vibrations. Some people know me as Quake because it means I can make earthquakes. One of my friends and co-workers calls me Tremors." Daisy said smirking as the team began picking themselves up off of the floor and glared at her.

"You are one who has gone through Terrigenous!" Thor said making Daisy tense and glare at him.

"Yes I am but the last Asgardian to say that tried to capture and/or kill me without explaining anything." Daisy said preparing herself for a fight and making Thor hold his hands up placatingly.

"I mean you no harm. You must be the lady warrior of Shield that Sif has informed me of. The one who harmed herself in order to stop others from being harmed." Thor said making Daisy relax a little bit.

 _"You harmed yourself to stop your powers from harming others?"_ Wanda asked in her deep accent looking surprised and a bit worried.

 _"It was while I had no control and was being chased by a pissed off goddess with a sword. Besides the bullet didn't kill me, it was a tranquilizer."_ Daisy said making Wanda gasp and stare at her wide eyed.

"You…the writing on my back…" Wanda trailed off making Daisy's eyes widen slightly.

"And the writing on my stomach." Daisy said softly as Wanda stood up and hurried over to her and the other Avengers looked shocked.

"May I see them? The words?" Wanda asked softly and making Daisy smile at her.

"Of course." Daisy said lifting her shirt up to show a beautifully written sentence in red across her stomach, going right across the two scars on her abdomen.

"Those are bullet wounds." Barton said softly as he stared at the scars and making Daisy nod.

"Yes I was on a mission and was shot twice in the stomach during it." Daisy said lowering her shirt again while Wanda looked stricken and Natasha suspicious.

"Those kinds of wounds should have killed you." Natasha said glaring at the girl who nodded.

"Yes and they nearly did. You all know about Coulson being alive thanks to Fury and a secret project using alien blood to revive him several days after his death. That same alien blood serum saved my life as well." Daisy said causing the team to deflate a bit. Yeah they had seen the reports on the 'Tahiti' serum and what it had done to Coulson.

"My team had tracked the drug down and gotten hold of it in time to save my life…of course that was after the doctors at a Shield base had told them that there was nothing that could be done for me." Daisy said while Wanda had reached a hand out and laid it on Daisy's stomach over the words.

"The nightmares from that must be horrible." Steve Rogers said wincing in sympathy for the girl who merely shrugged.

"They were for the first day or two and then I learned what happened to my shooter." Daisy said quirking a small grin.

"What?" Bruce Banner asked looking at the girl who snickered a bit.

"Well the pilot and another agent on the team, Agent May, had been told that I wouldn't make it…and proceeded to beat the hell out of my shooter. When I learned of that after waking up…well the thought of her breaking his face in drove away most all of my nightmares." Daisy said causing Natasha and Barton to nod slightly, wincing at the thought of an angry May. That would not be a pretty picture.

"Shall we begin training? After we get to know each other a bit better of course?" Daisy asked looking up at Wanda who was several inches taller than her.

"Yes I would like to know you better. Control powers better too. Do not want to hurt you." Wanda said nodding slightly with a worried look on her face as she looked down at Daisy's stomach.

"Well then shall we go to your room and get to know each other?" Daisy asked smirking. Wanda's next bluntly stated sentence had the Avengers either laughing, smirking, or blushing while Daisy busted out laughing.

"Yes must complete bond. Only way to do that is sex."


	10. Request DaisyRosalind short

**AOS SOULMATES Shorts**

 **By: FunahoMisaki**

 **(A/N: I own nothing and read last chapter.)**

" _You must be the hacker that I've heard so much about._ " A woman's voice said from behind Daisy who tensed up.

" _Yeah but that's mostly your fault."_ Daisy said causing a sharp gasp to be heard, turning around Daisy saw that woman the AC had been talking about for a while now. Rosa something or another?

"I wondered what was going to be mostly my fault for years now." The lady said walking closer to Daisy who just shrugged.

"Agent Daisy Johnson of Shield, official codename is Quake but some of the team calls me Tremors." Daisy said introducing herself to the woman.

"Rosalind Price. Please…call me Rosa." Rosalind said making Daisy give a quick smile before sighing.

"I should warn you now that being my soulmate has automatically put a very large target on your back because of a crazy Hydra stalker who's infatuated with me." Daisy said bluntly and making Rosalind pause for a second.

"Hydra already has a target on my back." Rosalind said her eyes unyielding as she walked closer to Daisy.

"I won't let them come between getting to know you." Rosalind said strongly as she gingerly reached forward and placed a hand on Daisy's cheek.

"You'd better be her soulmate or I will remove that hand." A stern woman's voice called from behind the two, making Rosalind jump slightly while Daisy didn't look surprised.

"Hi May! Going into mama bear mode so soon?" Daisy quipped only to wilt slightly at the glare May shot at her for this.

"Yes she's my soul mate, said my words and everything." Daisy said sighing and causing her team to squeal slightly or grin as they ran forward and hugged her.

"I will give you this one warning. Treat her right or I will beat you to death with a shovel and then bury you with it." May said bluntly to Rosalind who blinked at this. Daisy burst out laughing at the only thing Rosalind could think to say at the threat from the tiny Asian woman.

"Did you just quote Buffy the Vampire Slayer at me?"


	11. Request FurySkye

**AOS SOULMATES Shorts**

 **By: FunahoMisaki**

 **(A/N: I own nothing and read last chapter.)**

" _Huh I didn't know that the theme of the day was pirate. If I did I could have dressed up._ " Skye said blinking when she opened the door to the meeting room and saw Nick Fury standing there with his eyepatch on.

All of the senior agents and Fury himself froze as they looked at the hacker who stared back at him before looking around the room.

"Wow talk about a tough crowd. I would have thought AC and May knew my particular brand of humor by now and seen it coming." Skye said looking at the wide eyed dropped jaws from the agents.

" _Do you have any idea of who I am?_ " Fury asked looking at the girl who had walked over and dropped into the empty seat between May and Coulson.

"Not a fucking clue but if I had a dime for every time I heard that line I'd be richer than Stark." Skye said cheerfully as she looked at Victoria and then at John, both of whom had their feet on the table, and then shrugged.

"Wow you guys are much more relaxed here." Skye said throwing her feet up on the table too and making John crack up.

"I like this girl!" John said snickering slightly and making Skye look at him and then shake her head.

"Sorry hun but you register as a complete twenty on my gay-dar. Almost as high as her." Skye said looking over at Victoria pointedly and making the woman snort slightly.

"Oh god it's a younger version of May with some of Victoria's attitude." Jasper said sighing as he put his head on the table and Felix Blake just sipped his coffee.

"I wasn't aware that you two had a child together." Felix said calmly to the two older women at the table and earning the middle finger from Victoria.

"What? Come on Tori she's pretty much May's mini-me!" Felix said earning a blush and glare from May.

"Can I sit in on more of these meetings? This is my kind of meeting." Skye said grinning as Victoria threw something at Felix's head, causing him to move his coffee so that it didn't get hit.

"Skye given what you just said to Director Fury I think you'll be in all of the meetings." Coulson said sighing as he looked at May's duckling.

"Welcome to the family kid." John said raising his glass at the girl who frowned slightly and tensed.

"I don't have a family and I never will. I'm not a good fit." Skye said her voice flat and mechanical as if she had said those words a million times before.

"Maybe not with wherever and whoever you were stuck with before but trust me kid. You'll fit in fine with us. You're a hacker, you don't tend to care about rules, and you have a sense of humor. Yep you'll fit in." Victoria said wincing at the girls words before tossing back her margarita.

"Sorry girlie but you're kind of stuck with us. You just said something I've waited twenty five years to hear and this band of hooligans is my friends, family, and team." Fury said shrugging and making Skye frown a second.

"Wait…twenty five years? The nuns thought I was only twenty four." Skye looked so honestly shocked and confused by that it made May, Coulson, and pretty much everyone's heart hurt.

"Nuns are bitches. You're twenty five kid. Nick's mark appeared July 2nd 1988." Victoria said making Skye snort slightly.

"Huh." Skye said as she looked at Fury and looked him over while the others remained silent to see what she would say. Victoria and John spat out their drinks laughing while Felix choked on his coffee at the words out of Skye's mouth.

"So do I have to get a matching eye-patch or can I just stick with a sword? The whole pirate theme does look pretty good on you after all Nicky."


	12. Request BobbiSkye

**AOS SOULMATES Shorts**

 **By: FunahoMisaki**

 **(A/N: I own nothing and read last chapter.)**

" _Huh you're smaller than I thought you'd be._ " A tall blond woman said looking at the hacker that had hugged Jemma tightly before looking at Bobbi confused.

" _Sorry not all of us could be Amazons."_ Skye shot back in an instant making Bobbi freeze for a second as she stared down at the girl wide eyed, her mouth dropping open. Nearby Lance Hunter, Bobbi's Ex, spat out his drink in shock.

"Good luck Skye! You're going to need it." Lance called all out cackling at the look on Bobbi's face while Skye didn't look anything other than confused.

"Why?" Skye asked looking startled and confused along with Jemma.

"You just said Bobbi's words! The hell beast is now yours!" Lance said nearly falling off of his seat as he laughed at the shocked silly look on Bobbi's face.

"You're cuter than I thought you'd be for such a smart mouth." Bobbi said looking down at Skye awestruck.

"Huh I wondered what my words said. Could never decipher them." Skye said glancing down and back slightly towards where her words were written across her lower back.

"Why not?" Jemma asked confused and making Skye sigh slightly. Turning Skye lifted her shirt just enough for them to see the words…or what remained of them since it looked like they had been burned and then carved out of her skin.

"The nuns did the burns, didn't like the fact that I had a girl as a soulmate, a foster family saw the burns and carved out the rest." Skye said shrugging it off and looking startled when Bobbi grabbed her and held her close protectively while Jemma had tears in her eyes.

"Give me their names love. I'll take care of it for you, free of charge." Lance offered his eyes cold and his humor gone.

"Nah it's fine. It was years ago, hell I wasn't even ten. Right now how about we just get some cold beers and celebrate the fact that Jems is finally back home and brought along an Amazon?" Skye asked shrugging it off and making Bobbi growl slightly in her throat. Her tiny mate hadn't even been ten when those monsters did that?

"Oi May! You know where St. Anges is?" Hunter shouted running off into the plane towards the pilot.

"Hunter don't you dare!" Skye shouted moving to run after him except for the fact that Bobbi was holding her close. Simmons counted down on her fingers from five for the explosion that was imminent. She hit zero just as a loud shout echoed around the plane making many wince. May never sounded so pissed.

"THEY DID WHAT TO HER?!"


	13. VictoriaSkye 2 TRACKS

**AOS SOULMATES Shorts**

 **By: FunahoMisaki**

 **(A/N: I own nothing and read last chapter.)**

Victoria Hand was at the HUB in a tele-conference meeting with most of her old team and a few of her new agents, keeping the meeting on track since they all had a reputation to keep outside of family. Her beloved little mate Skye was on a mission with Coulson, May, and the rest of 616 to get Ian Quinn.

"So when do we get to meet your mate Tori?" John Garret, who was there in person smirking at Victoria, asked using her nickname and making the HUB agents besides her go wide eyed at the nickname.

"First off we're on the clock in front of others so it's Victoria or Agent Hand, Garret. Second you'll get to meet her next time there's a meeting between all of the old team. She's with 616 and Cou-" Victoria cut herself off midword with a strangled cry as she grabbed her stomach, startling the others.

"Tori!" John shot up from his seat as he dashed to his pseudo-sisters side, just as she let out another cry of pain.

"Sk…Skye." Victoria said wheezing out her mates name as one hand clawed at her stomach and the other went to her arm where her words were. John immediately rolled up her sleeve to show the words fading in and out, causing him to swear violently.

"Get Coulson on the line and find out what happened! Something happened to Tori's soulmate! The mark is fading in and out." John shouted at Nick, Jasper, and Felix who looked worried and alarmed over the video feed.

"Bullets. Skye…skye was shot." Victoria gasped out as she gripped her stomach where there was no blood and no wounds but she could feel her mate's pain.

"Gut wounds. Shit." John growled as all three of the other guys tried to hail the 616 team to no avail.

"I'm getting a plane and I'll be there in two hours." Nick said signing off as he yelled for Hill to get a jet ready.

"We'll try to track down Phil and his team and get there to help your mate." Felix said looking worried as he called for some assistants to track down Coulson's location while Jasper was yelling for a plane as well.

"Trip! Get the jet ready to go! We need to get to Coulson's team now!" John yelled at his rookie who nodded and rushed from the room while the HUB agents were fretting over Victoria.

"Come on Baby Girl. Up you get." John said helping Victoria to stand and stay upright.

"I'm nearly forty. You can stop calling me that." Victoria grumbled as she tried to hang onto consciousness through the pain.

"Nope you're my Baby Girl." John said firmly with a shaky smile as he helped Victoria out of the meeting room and towards the plane that his rookie was getting ready and pre-flight checking now.

"Agent Hand! What happened?" More than a few of the Agents demanded as they noticed their beloved leader fading in and out of consciousness.

"Her soulmate was shot! We're taking her to her mate now. Re-direct anything she might have needed to do to the proper people!" John ordered as he helped support Victoria and nearly dragged the woman towards the plane. The last thing Victoria heard before she went under into the blissful realm of unconsciousness was John's semi-panicked voice.

"Tori? Stay with me! Baby Girl!"


	14. Request CoulsonVictoriaSkye

**AOS SOULMATES Shorts**

 **By: FunahoMisaki**

 **(A/N: I own nothing and read last chapter.)**

" _You know this is considered kidnapping considering you literally black bagged me."_ Skye said looking at the man in front of her blankly. He looked surprised for a moment before he relaxed and smiled softly at her.

" _Sorry about that but you're the only person we can find with the computer expertise we need. You're hacking abilities are well known in certain circles."_ Coulson said making Skye suck in a sharp breath as her eyes widened.

"Well…your mark is what led me to hacking until I learned about my talent with it. Do…Do you have a second mark as well?" Skye asked looking away and then glancing back at him.

"Yes and I've already met her. You're the youngest in our triad sweetie. We…We've been waiting for you for twenty five years, it's hard to get along without you there to balance us." Coulson admitted making Skye relax a bit when Coulson rolled up one sleeve of his suit to show a curly brown script with red mixed in on his arm. Rolling up his other sleeve he showed her the pure brown script on the other arm, the words she had said to him.

"My words are…we'll they're hard for me to read. One's on my back, the other on my hip. Both are covered in scars." Skye said earning a worried look from Coulson before Skye blinked.

"Wait…twenty _five_ years?" Skye asked looking at Coulson who blinked and nodded.

"Yeah your words appeared on July 2nd 1988. Why are they hard to read?" Coulson asked making Skye smile happily.

"July 2nd. That's my birthday…good to know. Some people have…ideas of women with more than one soul mark. The nuns thought it was a sin and tried to take one of them off since it mentioned lesbians. It didn't work so they tried the other but…the words stayed. A bit mangled thanks to the scars but they're still there." Skye said grinning at now knowing her birthday, making Coulson wince when he remembered that the agents reported the girl having grown up in an orphanage ever since she was a baby.

"It's alright. Our other mate, Victoria, she's a field agent or she was until she was made head of the Weapons Division and HUB. Her words are on her back and chest, mine on her back yours on her chest, and they have a few scars on them as well. Come on. I'll introduce you to her." Coulson said offering Skye his hand and making the girl look a bit shy and insecure as she took it and stood up.

"Tori. This is Skye. I may have kidnapped her after black bagging her." Coulson said walking up to a tall woman with red streaks in her hair who froze at that and stared down at the shy looking hacker.

"Skye this is senior level 8 agent Victoria Hand. She's also the leader of the HUB and the Weapons Division." Coulson said making Skye smile shyly up at the tall woman.

" _Good thing I'm bi huh?"_ Skye asked before looking embarrassed while Coulson snickered and Victoria snorted.

" _It's nice to finally meet you sweetheart. It's thanks to your words that I'm not a hardcore lesbian."_ Victoria said making Skye blink before smiling brightly up at the woman then she pouted. All the nearby agents were gaping as the volatile duo known as Victoria and Phil were relaxed and near fawning over the tiny hacker who must be half their age.

"What's wrong sweetheart?" Victoria asked worried immediately at the pout as Skye glared up between Victoria and Coulson.

"You both are so much taller than me! I'll have to climb you like trees just to get a kiss!" Skye said pouting and making Victoria and Coulson blink before Victoria threw her head back and laughed.

"You don't have to do that sweetie." Coulson said as he swooped Skye up into his arms and kissed her cheek briefly before Victoria stole her.

"I'll pick you up and carry you anytime you want sweetheart." Victoria said kissing Skye on the lips instead of the cheek. When Victoria pulled away smirking smugly Skye's eyes were a bit glazed over. Coulson was staring at the two wide eyed and let out a breathy statement that many men and women around the room agreed with.

"Wow…I'm one lucky son of a bitch."


	15. Request! MystiqueMay

**AOS SOULMATES Shorts**

 **By: FunahoMisaki**

 **(A/N: I own nothing and read last chapter.)**

"May! Mystique this is May! May this is Mystique." Skye said smiling brightly at the sight of the Asian woman that came to get her after she got separated from the team during a mission shortly after discovering her powers.

" _If you're planning on harming or using Skye in any way shape or form I will drive a plane up your ass."_ May said bluntly and to the point…Mystique's eyes widened as she shifted back to her natural blue skinned form immediately for just a split second.

"May you don't have to threaten her. She's ni-"

" _Well that'd certainly be something large up my ass, not exactly what I was expecting though."_ Mystique said making Skye and May both freeze in place with comical and identical wide eyed looks.

"…Well…that wasn't what I expected." May said after a moment while Skye started snickering.

"Can't believe you threatened your soulmate first. I mean that sounds like something _I'd_ do." Skye said looking at May amused and earning a fond but semi-stern look.

"Shut up Skye."


	16. BobbiSkyeHunter

**AOS SOULMATES Shorts**

 **By: FunahoMisaki**

 **(A/N: I own nothing and read last chapter.)**

 _"So you're the hell beast ex-wife the British idiot keeps going on about?"_ Skye asked looking at Bobbie who froze at those words as she stared at the tiny little hacker.

 _"You must be the mouthy hacker that I heard so much about."_ Bobbi finally said making Skye lit up brilliantly.

"Hunter get over here!" Bobbi yelled for her ex-husband who came running looking alarmed although he had a gun in his hands.

"What the hell are you screaming for Bobs?" Hunter asked relaxing when he noticed that there were no enemies near his hell-beast.

"Why didn't you meet me at the ramp and tell me you found our third?" Bobbi demanded making Hunter freeze for a second as he stared at his former wife.

"You found her? Who is it? How would I know she's our third? Have you forgotten her first words to me are 'Hey.' Do you know how often I hear that?" Hunter asked starting to bounce a bit like a puppy as he grinned.

"Given that your first words to me were 'Hi there.' I don't want to hear any complaints from you, you burnt English muffin!" Skye called back making everyone pause before Bobbi began howling in laughter while Simmons giggled a bit as she hugged her friend.

"You are genius darling." Bobbi said hugging Skye close as soon as Simmons let go of her, causing Hunters jaw to work furiously as he tried to think of something to say.

"No fair! The orphan girls are ganging up on me." Hunter whined making Bobbi shoot him a glare while Skye gave him a venomous look that soon morphed into a sweet smile.

"You're right in a way. Officially I am an orphan who has no clue who her parents are…but as far as I'm concerned? My fathers name is Phil Coulson and my mothers name is Melinda May. You got a problem with that then get over here so I can show you some of what my mom taught me." Skye said making Hunter's jaw drop open as he gaped wordlessly at her, Simmons squealed and near tackled Skye in a hug.

"You finally said it out loud! You finally admitted it to someone other than me that you love them like they're your parents!" Jemma squealed happily as she hugged Skye tightly, neither of the two having seen the shocked and yet happy May and Coulson standing at the top of the ramp to the rest of the plane.

Well they didn't notice until Coulson cleared his throat while May stormed her way down to the group.

"Morse! Hunter! My office immediately!" Coulson demanded as May grabbed Hunter and began manhandling him to the stair way causing him to yelp but not struggle. May scared him after all.

"What's going on?" Bobbi asked looking upset at having to leave her new mates side so soon but walking towards the ramp where Coulson was waiting.

"We need to have a talk about your intentions with my daughter." Coulson said with a perfectly straight face, making Skye blush brightly since she hadn't been aware that they had heard her. Hunter blanched and went as pale as a sheet and Bobbi looked a bit horrified as well.

"You're not going to shoot and or torture us are you?" Hunter asked with a rather pathetic whimper as he looked at the two who gave him flat looks.

"No." Coulson said with a smile that didn't reach his eyes.

"Yes." May said at the same moment with a smile that did reach her eyes but it wasn't a nice one.

"Every mate for themselves." Hunter said taking off and Bobbi ran off to hide as well while Skye looked a bit embarrassed and a bit touched and a lot amused.

Especially with Bobbi's shouted remark as May chased after her while Coulson knocked Hunter down before he could get too far.

"Fuck this! I'd rather infiltrate HYDRA again than piss off Mama May."


	17. SkyeMaria Platonic SkyeNatasha Broken

**AOS SOULMATES Shorts**

 **By: FunahoMisaki**

 **(A/N: I own nothing and read last chapter.)**

"So I'll be going undercover and our cover story will be a pair of newly wed Soul Mates? Who's my partner?" Skye asked glancing up at Victoria Hand, May, and Coulson as they showed her the files that they were going to have her look for. Due to the type of mission they'd need one computer specialists with no open ties to SHIELD and one combat specialists that could make calls and be high enough level to sign off on them doing something really stupid if they needed to improvise.

"That would be me." A voice said from behind Skye, making her tense painfully as she slowly straightened up and began to turn around.

"You know when I heard that you had been in the Rising Tide and were limiting what information they got on SHIELD I was surprised. When I heard you began training to be a specialist of the combat variety…I was very shocked. If you wanted to join SHIELD then why didn't you tell me two years ago?" Maria Hill asked making Skye's fists clench as she glared at the other woman.

"I didn't do it for you." Skye said although her teeth were clenched as she glared darkly at Maria.

"You don't have to lie to me darling, I can alwa-" Maria didn't get a chance to finish her sentence as Skye swung a fist and took the older woman by surprise.

"Skye!" Coulson said alarmed while Victoria and May moved as if to restrain the young woman.

"You don't get to call me Darling anymore. You lost that right the moment you ran like a little bitch with your tail between your legs. You didn't even have the guts to break things off with me face to face. You snuck out in the middle of the night and just left a _note_." Skye snarled while Maria winced as she held her broken and bleeding nose.

"I deserved that." Maria admitted as she stood up again and tried to stop the bleeding.

"You deserve a hell of a lot more than that. You're lucky she stopped me from shooting you." Another woman said from the doorway as the famous Russian assassin walked into the room and glared at Maria before walking over to Skye.

"I will go on this mission with Tasha. Put me in any kind of situation where I'm alone with Hill for more than a few minutes and I will do more than give her a bloody nose." Skye said leaning into Natasha's side while glancing back at the three agents that had frozen at the venom from the usually bubbly hacker.

"There's a story there." May said moving her eyes between the three women in front of her confused and curious but trying to hide it.

"Long story short. I met Hill three years ago, she's my soulmate and we were engaged. She got promoted and broke everything off with me leaving behind just a note to explain after she said some pretty nasty things to me the day after what would have been one of the best in my life. Tasha found me six months later when she saved my life and is my Platonic Mate. She's the reason I didn't put a bullet in my own head." Skye said bluntly and snidely as she continued glaring at Maria who looked horrified at this.

"Why would you do that?" Maria asked alarmed and May and Coulson looked horrified as well, Victoria just looked shocked as did the rest of the 616 team. Skye let out a broken hysterical laugh.

"Why would I do that? Let's see…maybe it's the part where a _week_ before we were to get _married_ you suddenly break it off because you got a promotion? What about where you say you can't be with me anymore because I would be in danger and was too _weak_ to defend myself? How about how you left in the middle of the night, taking all of your things, and just leaving a note on your pillow for me to find in the morning?" Skye asked mockingly as she glared at Maria while Natasha was scowling with her arms crossed.

"Not just that but guess what? You decide to do this the day _after_ we go to the clinic to try for a baby because you wanted us to be a happy little _family_. What were your words that night before I ended up crying myself to sleep while you didn't give a _damn_? 'Don't worry it's not like the procedure worked and it's probably a good thing it didn't. We wouldn't be good parents and honestly you'd suck as a mother since you _never had one_.' Weren't those your _exact words_?" Skye demanded while May, Victoria, Coulson and everyone except for a pissed Natasha and wincing Maria were horrified at those words. Especially since Maria wasn't even denying it.

"Oh but guess what? You were wrong! The procedure did work!" Skye said near hysterical right now while Maria's eyes widened as she stared at Skye shocked. Actually everyone was staring at Skye shocked now and quite a few looked even more horrified. She had been _pregnant_ when Maria had done that?

"It worked? We have a baby? Can I meet him or her?" Maria asked her eyes lighting up and earning a ferocious snarl from Natasha who had the Commander pinned and was ready to wring her neck.

"No you can't meet _my_ daughter. You were right when you said being around you had me in danger but guess what? You leaving didn't protect me! It put me in more danger!" Skye said near hysterical now.

"I was seven months pregnant when I met Tasha. Wanna know how? Because some of _your_ enemies had been watching us for a while and grabbed me. They wanted to send you a message. They _cut me open and pulled my daughter out two months too early_." Skye nearly screamed that out making everyone pale but none more so than Maria.

"They made me watch as they killed my baby girl because of you! They told me that they were going to use me as their personal entertainment and then make sure both me and ou-my baby were sent back to you in boxes to show you how weak you were! To show you how you couldn't protect your own mate and child!" Skye was screaming now at Maria with tears going down her cheeks unchecked.

"The only reason I'm alive is because Tasha showed up and had saved me from biting my own tongue off to keep them from touching me! The platonic mate that _you_ said you hoped I never meet because she'd probably kill me is the one who saved me and protected me and kept me from eating a damn bullet or hanging myself!" Skye yelled as she began to sink to her knees, her emotions and all taking their toll on her while May hurried to grab the girl and keep her from completely hitting the ground.

"You might be my romantic soul mate…but you broke me…you shattered me beyond all repair." Skye's voice was weak and raspy now as she stared tearfully at Maria who was still in Natasha's grip while May was holding Skye close.

"You will stay away from her. You ever come near her again and consequences be damned I will snap your fucking neck." Natasha hissed to Maria before getting off of the Canadian and quickly rushing to Skye's side.

Maria never felt more like a failure piece of shit than she had at that moment as FitzSimmons moved to bodily block her from her mates view while Hand and Coulson physically dragged their commander from the room.

Skye just said one last thing before she completely broke down in sobs in Natasha and May's arms.

"You're the reason I want to die so badly but I'm too much of a coward to go through with it."


End file.
